


Star Blossom

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, donghyuck is only mentioned, renjun appears for like half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno falls for the barista with the sweet smile.





	Star Blossom

“Is that all?” the barista asks Jeno, flashing the smile that he'd flashed probably over 20 times in the 10 minutes that Jeno had been waiting in line to get his much needed coffee. 

 

Jeno didn't expect to get attacked by the cuteness that this guy radiated, especially at 8 in the morning (far too early for him), but here he was, speechless in front of the most attractive guy he'd ever seen in his 18 years. 

 

“Oh, uh yeah..” Jeno barely stutters out. Great. Instead of being smooth, all he could get out were three pathetic words. The barista giggled at his response, “Cute. Can I get your name for the order?”

 

That sent Jeno into an even further state of mental shock. _‘Cute? Did he call me cute? Oh my God, he must think I'm an idiot.’_  

 

“Lee… Jen.. o.” Jeno said slowly. He mentally smacked himself for being so unbelievably awkward. What had gotten into him? He had talked to cute guys on the daily, he didn't know what was so different about this barista.

 

Except, Jeno knew exactly the reason. His smile was sweeter than sugar and even though he was quite quiet for someone working in food service, his voice had an unexpected charm. This guy could tell him to run into the oncoming traffic and Jeno would gladly get hit by Hyundai for him. 

 

Jeno’s response garnered another giggle from the barista, “Lee Jeno..” he repeated under his breath while scribbling on a cup. _‘God, even his handwriting is cute.’_

 

The barista smiled once more at Jeno, and if he smiled again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. “Your order is being prepared. Feel free to take a seat!” the barista said cheerfully. 

 

Jeno blinked as he took his wallet out to pay, saying absolutely nothing. The barista took the money and smiled one last time at him. 

 

Jeno sat at a table fiddling with some napkins, using all his willpower to not sneak peeks at Cute Barista. _‘Fuck, he must think I'm such a loser… he must also think that I have no manners! I said jack shit while he was there being all nice and friendly. Should I apologize? Is that something to apologize for? God, why did Renjun have to recommend this place? I should've just stuck with the café near my place, all the baristas are like over 50… I think I should apologize. No more weak Jeno! I'm gonna tell this guy-’_

 

Jeno’s mental breakdown was interrupted by that charming familiar voice calling out his name. “Order 52! Lee Jeno!”

 

Jeno nearly got whiplash from standing up so quickly. He quickly made his way to the front and grabbed his order. “Here you go! Have a nice da-” the barista’s smile wavered as Jeno looked at the floor, “Yeah, thanks.” With those measly words, Jeno shuffled awkwardly to the door. 

 

“Yo, is that guy okay?” he heard another barista ask behind him. “Not sure… Oh no! You think my service was bad?” Jeno heard Cute Barista say.

 

_‘No! Your service was great! I'm just an angsty ball of emotions that can't express myself properly!’_

 

The other barista laughed, “You probably scared him with your smile. Seriously Jaemin, you shouldn't smile every 3 seconds.” Jeno took the smallest glance back and saw Cute Barista, who he guessed was Jaemin, pout. God, he was so cute. 

 

Jeno recollected himself on a bench outside of the café. He felt like such an asshole. He let his face sink into his palms. Should he go back and apologize? Would that be weird? He sighed and walked toward the bus stop to get to school.

 

_‘Jaemin… even his name is pretty.’_

 

-

 

It had been two weeks since The Incident, and now Jeno was walking back to his apartment in the middle of the night. He had stayed at the library until closing, studying for an upcoming exam and now was dreading to get home only to stay up til the ass crack of dawn to finish a stupid assignment due the next morning. 

 

He decided to stop by for some coffee and lo and behold, the Cursed Café was right in his line of sight and miraculously still open. 

 

The café was completely empty, except for the employee who was sweeping in the back. As Jeno entered, triggering the bell on top of the door, the employee turned. 

 

“Hello! Welco- Hey! Jeno was it?” said none other than Mr. Honey Bunches of Smiles, Jaemin. 

 

Jeno froze completely, forgetting how to speak. “How do you remember my name?” was all he managed to get out. 

 

Jaemin smiled, “Well, you don't completely forget the guy who makes you question your work ethic. Plus, who would forget a cute face like yours?”

 

Jeno smacks himself in front of Jaemin, which makes the latter let out the cutest snort Jeno had ever heard. “Oh God, I'm so sorry about that day. I really thought your service was great, you were super kind and I appreciated your smile even if it also cost me my sanity..” Jeno says sheepishly.

 

The comment makes Jaemin smile bigger and brighter. “Wow, Donghyuk was right, I really did scare you off with my smile..” he pauses to adjust his smile to a more neutral face, but fails. “Ah, I can't help but smile, you're just so cute.” 

 

Jeno finally registers the words in his mush turned brain. “Oh… thanks…” he says awkwardly. Jaemin giggles and suddenly says, “Ah right! What would you like to order?”

 

_‘You.’_

 

Except, Jeno accidentally lets the thought slip out of his mouth, which makes Jaemin blink an ungodly amount of times and go red in the face. “Wow, based on last time, I didn't know you had this type of game in you.” Jaemin giggles out. 

 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud- I mean not that I was thinking it- I mean I kinda was but I didn't think I'd say-” Jeno stammers out, being shushed by Jaemin’s absolutely adorable laugh. “I'll take an iced espresso.” Jeno sighs. 

 

“Iced espresso, coming right up!” Jaemin says excitedly going into the kitchen to make his drink. “I'm making it à la Na Jaemin, meaning with extra love! And extra whipped cream.” 

 

Now it was Jeno’s turn to smile. Jaemin was so unbelievably sweet, and Jeno felt himself fall for him. 

 

“Here you go.” Jaemin says, while holding out his drink. Jeno reaches out to take it and for just a moment, his fingers brushed against Jaemin’s. Jeno looks up at Jaemin, who stares back.

 

Jeno blinks and takes the drink and Jaemin looks down at the counter. 

 

“Thanks. Uh, have a good night then.” Jeno says awkwardly. 

 

Jaemin smiles and as Jeno walks to the door, he hears Jaemin whisper back, “Goodnight Jeno.”

 

-

 

Only when Jeno gets back to his apartment does he notice the little note on the side of his cup. 

 

_**“You're cute, even if you have the social skills of steamed broccoli. Let's talk more :)** _

_**\- Na Jaemin, your amazing barista”** _

 

Jeno smiles as he realizes that Jaemin left his number along with a little heart near it. 

 

“Oh my God, did my little Jeno finally get a guy’s number without _my_ help? Don't tell me you had to get a stranger to help you because that's so pathetic, but also something you'd totally do.” Renjun says while looking behind Jeno, who stares at the cup with his mouth slightly open. 

 

“Shut up, Renjun.” Jeno says. 

 

“Did he seriously call you steamed broccoli? I'm calling it, you guys are definitely getting married.” Renjun says, fake gagging. 

 

Jeno just rolls his eyes and peels the note carefully off the cup and gets back to his assignment, not before securely stashing the note in his pocket with the stupidest grin on his face. 

 

-

 

Jeno stared up at his ceiling, glancing at his phone. It was currently 11:27 pm on a Friday night. Jeno knew the café closed at midnight and he knew that Jaemin had the night shift.

 

 It had been a week since Jaemin gave Jeno his number, and he hadn't sent a single text since a small conversation he had with him only to confirm that he had indeed gotten the right number. 

 

Jeno anxiously stared at the clock then at his phone. At 11:45 he decided _‘Fuck it.’_ and texted Jaemin. 

 

 

** Me: **

**Hey, Jaemin… would you like to hang out?**

 

Jeno stared at the text and groaned at how stupid he sounded. Thankfully, Jaemin replied almost instantly. 

 

**Jaemin ♡:**

**omg of course!**

**wait like rn?**

**at midnight?**

**you really are something if ur tryna take me out on a date at this time of night.. esp after i get out looking all gross n sweaty after working in a hot ass cafe..**

 

  **Me:**

**Ah, if you don't want to hang out tonight it's okay! We can hang out another time…**

 

**Jaemin ♡:**

**u big dummy of course i wanna “hang out” with you rn**

**took u long enough >:(**

**meet me outside the cafe in 20!**

 

**Me:**

**Alright!**

**Wait, what do you mean “hang out”?**

 

**Jaemin ♡:**

**bro i mean call it what it is**

 

**Me:**

**??**

**Jaemin ♡:**

**it's a date, dummy**

**which means, dress nice. i’ll be waiting ♡**

 

**Me:**

**You're telling me to dress nice? You're probably still in your work uniform `,:)**

 

**Jaemin ♡:**

**who do u think i am?**

**i always bring Emergency Cute Clothes**

**gotta be prepared incase a cutie tries n hit me up ya know?**

**u, of course, being the cutie**

 

**Me:**

**You're incredible, Na Jaemin.**

 

**Jaemin ♡:**

**u know it ;)**

 

-

 

Jeno doesn't know why, but he does end up dressing up a bit. Though his outfit is quite simple, it's more than his go-to hoodie and ripped jeans. He wears a nice jacket over a long-sleeved shirt to compensate for the chilly March air. 

 

Even though his hair looks messy, he had actually spent 10 minutes trying to get it into the perfect "I-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed-And-I-Just-Happened-To-Look-This-Great" do. 

 

Jeno sees Jaemin sitting on a bench hugging himself to get warm. 

 

“I see your 'Emergency Cute Clothes' don't take into account the weather.” Jeno says playfully. 

 

Jaemin stands up and smiles, “You look nice.”

 

“You look cold.” Jeno says, removing his jacket and carefully placing it on Jaemin’s shoulders. Jaemin blushes and breathes out a small “Thanks.”

 

 They stand there in silence, both weirdly comforted by not saying anything. Jeno stretches out his hand and Jaemin gladly locks his fingers with his. 

 

“Jeez, your hand is so cold.” Jeno says. Jaemin snorts, “Wow, your second romantic gesture and you insult my body temperature? Tsk, guess they can't all be winners.” Jeno laughs and squeezes his hand, “Guess I have to hold you tighter so you can get warm.” Jaemin only beams in return. 

 

They walk around in silence, still hand in hand, and end up at a park with a nice garden section. They walk through the countless flowers, Jaemin concentrated on them, and Jeno concentrated on him. 

 

Jeno’s heart flutters with each step they take, and he can't help but notice how the golden moonlight hits Jaemin’s face in all the right spots. His eyes reflect the moon and Jeno can't stop staring. 

 

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno and his pretty lips form a delicate smile. Jeno moves closer, locking eyes with him. Jaemin moves even closer, their noses centimeters apart. 

 

“Did you know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen?” Jaemin whispers. Jeno giggles slightly, “You really stole my line, how can I top that?” Jaemin smiles and Jeno can't take it anymore. 

 

Jeno gently puts his hands on either side of Jaemin’s face and looks at him. “May I?” Jeno says. Jaemin slightly closes his eyes and nods. Jeno comes even closer and presses his lips against Jaemin’s.

 

Jaemin kisses him back, sweetly, just like him. His lips are soft and he wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck, bringing him impossibly closer. They stay like that for a bit, paying no attention to their surroundings. At that moment, it's only Jaemin and Jeno. Jeno and Jaemin. 

 

Slowly, they break apart and stare into each other. Jaemin begins giggling like a little kid, which only makes Jeno giggle too. 

 

“God, we're so lame.” Jeno whispers. 

 

Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand in his own and smiles lovingly at him. “Speak for yourself.” Jeno smiles and awkwardly says, “So.. like… are we a Thing now?”

 

Jaemin smiles bigger and rolls his eyes. He plants a small kiss on Jeno’s cheek. “What do you think, dummy?”

 

They sit in a comfortable silence, Jaemin resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder and Jeno playing with his hair. He stared at Jaemin’s breathtaking beauty and came to a conclusion: 

 

The stars shined bright, but Na Jaemin shined even brighter. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yuh so this is  
> a) my first fic in a while  
> b) my first time not writing abt ptg  
> so sorry if its hot garbage bc its almost 3 am and i wrote this in like 2 hours..
> 
> this was kinda inspired by the song star blossom by doyoung and sejeong.. it's such a wholesome song and the mv is so cute :(... go watch it if u haven't
> 
> ALSO this is the first time i wrote a full on kiss scene sorry if it's cringey and or incorrect... i deadass googled how tf do u write a kissing scene..
> 
> anyway hope u enjoyed the 2k words of m̶e̶ jeno being whipped for jaemin


End file.
